


See You Tomorrow

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brothers, Lemon, Love, M/M, Night, Oral Sex, Sex, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic est un lemon mettant en avant le couple Ardyn/Somnus.L’histoire se situe 2000 ans avant les événements de FFXV à l’époque où les deux frères étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils entretenaient une véritable relation amoureuse, juste avant que tout ne tourne mal pour Ardyn.





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjadie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjadie/gifts).



> /!\ NSFW / [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 4790 words – created jan 2019

L’impatience.

 

Ce sentiment si difficile à réprimer lorsque l’on attend fermement qu’une chose se produise, celui qui provoque une sévère frustration alors qu’on aimerait pouvoir accélérer le passage du temps pour atteindre l’objet de son désir.

 

L’impatience.

 

En cette matinée grisâtre, c’est le sentiment qui dévore Somnus tandis qu’il décrit nerveusement des cercles sur les tapis de sa chambre, assailli de mille-et-une questions.

 

L’impatience, encore, qui pousse le jeune homme jusqu’à son balcon où il placarde la paume de ses mains sur le rebord en pierre délicatement sculpté.

 

« Du calme, respire un bon coup… »

 

Relevant la tête vers le ciel, Somnus ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

 

« Pfiou… » relâche-t-il après quelques secondes, essayant de redonner à son souffle un rythme régulier.

 

Quelques minutes sont nécessaires pour que Somnus parvienne à calmer son anxiété et retrouve son calme habituel, rouvrant enfin les yeux sur la ville qui s’étend en contrebas. Bien qu’il soit très en hauteur, le chaos urbain qui secoue la cité lui parvient tout de même.

 

Demain n’est pas un jour comme les autres. Un grand évènement se prépare : le Lucis s’apprête à accueillir son tout premier roi et pour fêter le couronnement comme il se doit, toute la population redouble d’effort afin que l’Histoire se souvienne de ce grand moment.

Bien sûr, Somnus a également pris part aux préparatifs, étant directement concerné par l’heureux épisode qui s’annonce. Néanmoins, ce n’est pas le lendemain qui le préoccupe pour l’instant mais plutôt cette journée. Ou plus précisément, cette soirée.

 

« J’espère que tout se passera bien, j’ai tellement hâte… »

 

Le jeune homme a tout prévu depuis longtemps. Ce soir se devra d’être exceptionnel.

Tout a été arrangé pour être parfait : personne pour le déranger, aucune responsabilité à endosser, le moindre impondérable délégué. Il ne reste plus qu’à installer les derniers éléments et, évidemment, attendre la venue du principal intéressé.

 

Voulant préserver la surprise au maximum Somnus a prévenu son invité seulement quelques minutes auparavant, expliquant le chamboulement qui agitait encore tout son être il y a peu. Le jeune homme a fait de son mieux pour paraître le plus naturel possible pendant que son âme se consumait de peur et de gêne, fort heureusement vite dissipées lorsque son interlocuteur a accepté avec joie sa sollicitation malgré sa maladresse.

 

« Il va venir… ! Il va venir… » se répète-t-il, cette pensée le terrifiant autant qu’elle l’emplit d’un bonheur incommensurable.

 

Son regard se portant sur l’horizon d’où perce une faible éclaircie entre les nuages, Somnus ne peut dissimuler son franc sourire tandis qu’il prononce le nom de celui qui occupe toutes ses pensées :

 

« Je t’attends, Ardyn. »

 

***

 

La lumière du soleil décroit dans le lointain, colorant le ciel désormais dégagé de doux éclats pastel. Des étoiles font timidement leur apparition sur la voûte recouvrant Eos de son manteau protecteur, scintillant au firmament malgré les ténèbres qui les entourent.

 

Assis en tailleur sur le balcon, Somnus observe les cieux se pailleter pendant qu’une tiède brise d’été soulève avec légèreté les mèches de ses cheveux de jais, chatouillant ses joues lisses.

 

« C’est une belle soirée. » dit une voix suave derrière lui.

 

« Oui… » répond-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. « Tu aurais pu frapper. » ajoute-t-il sans se retourner.

 

« Mais je n’aurais pas eu l’occasion de te surprendre en train de rêvasser. » répond la voix avec amusement.

 

« Ah, tu ne changeras jamais… » soupire Somnus en se relevant pour faire face à son visiteur : « … et c’est tant mieux. Car c’est comme ça que je t’aime, Ardyn. »

 

Devant lui, baigné par la lueur orangée du soleil couchant faisant vibrer sa longue chevelure ondulée telles des flammes rougeoyantes, se tient celui qu’il attendait avec tant d’impatience. Le seul en mesure de faire immédiatement chavirer son cœur.

Ardyn.

Ce dernier regarde le jeune homme avec bienveillance et tendresse, parfaitement conscient de l’effet qu’il produit sur son petit frère.

 

« Eh bien, Somnus, tu m’as invité alors me voici ! Qu’avais-tu de si important à me montrer ? » le questionne-t-il, son visage aux traits si parfaits rayonnant de charme.

 

« Au fait, je… » commence le jeune homme, soudain trop intimidé pour continuer.

 

« Hum ? » demande gentiment Ardyn en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

 

« Je… je voulais t’offrir quelque chose. » finit par formuler Somnus non sans difficulté.

 

Un peu déconcerté, Ardyn reprend d’une voix douce et rassurante :

 

« D’accord. Qu’est-ce ? »

 

« Ce n’est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux te donner comme un objet. » explique Somnus, déterminé à aller jusqu’au bout de son idée. « C’est plutôt… un ensemble de choses. Disons que je voulais célébrer ta dernière soirée avant que tu sois proclamé roi. »

 

« Je vois. C’est très gentil de ta part. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, alors. »

 

Somnus hésite un court instant, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur s’emparant de lui, mais elle est bien vite dissipée par son envie de faire passer à son frère la fabuleuse soirée qu’il lui a prévue depuis plusieurs semaines. Sans dire un mot, il s’approche d’Ardyn et lui prend la main :

 

« Viens. » dit-il simplement en lui souriant.

 

Suivant le jeune homme jusqu’au balcon, Ardyn découvre bientôt déroulé sur le sol un ensemble de couvertures garnies de coussins, le tout protégé par quelques toiles chamarrées tendues autour du petit boudoir improvisé.

 

« Si j’avais su, j’aurais amené mon sac de couchage. » plaisante-t-il.

 

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Tu passes déjà suffisamment de nuits à dormir dans des conditions difficiles lorsque tu voyages pour que je t’impose une telle chose ! D’ailleurs, j’espère que tu pourras déléguer d’avantage ton travail lorsque tu seras roi, ça te ferait du bien de te reposer un peu. » répond Somnus avec sollicitude.

 

« Mon petit frère s’inquièterait-il pour moi ? » le taquine Ardyn.

 

« Bien sûr que oui ! Comment peux-tu en douter ? » réplique le jeune homme, vexé.

 

« Ah la la… » dit Ardyn en se rapprochant de son frère, caressant sa joue avec tendresse, « …tu es si crédule ! Ça t’a toujours rendu adorable. »

 

Du rouge venant subitement teinter ses joues pâles, Somnus opère un léger mouvement de recul, détournant la tête en faisant la moue :

 

« Ce n’est pas très gentil. »

 

« Ha ha ! C’est vrai, mais je n’ai pas pu résister. » admet Ardyn. « Excuse-moi de t’avoir interrompu. Tu peux me montrer ce que tu as prévu, je ne t’embêterai plus. » reprend-il d’un ton plus doux.

 

Incapable de bouder son frère bien longtemps, Somnus se détend et lui présente deux poufs carrés disposés au cœur du cocon d’étoffes :

 

« J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait passer une soirée ensemble, juste toi et moi, comme nous le faisions lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. »

 

« Lorsque l’on regardait le ciel en rêvant de nos vies futures ? »

 

« Oui… comme ces fois-là. »

 

Amadoué par la proposition, Ardyn se serre contre Somnus, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules et s’asseyant avec lui sur les confortables coussins. Les deux frères s’installent proches l’un de l’autre avant de lever les yeux aux cieux, observant dans l’intimité de la nuit les derniers rayons de l’astre solaire mourir pour laisser leur place à une obscurité infinie et mystérieuse. En contrebas dans la cité, les rumeurs se sont peu à peu tues et seules quelques lumières éparses témoignent encore de la vie qui sommeille en son sein.

 

« C’est agréable. » dit calmement Ardyn.

 

« Oui… »

 

« Il est vrai que j’ai rarement le temps d’admirer les étoiles… alors que pourtant, je suis souvent amené à dormir dehors. »

 

« … »

 

« Je me rends compte aujourd’hui à quel point ça me manque. A quel point ce temps passé avec toi me manque. » ajoute-t-il non sans regret.

 

« A moi aussi… » répond Somnus, nostalgique. « Te souviens-tu de cette fois où nous étions sortis alors que maman nous l’avait défendu ? »

 

« Un peu que je m’en souviens ! Ç’avait été un véritable désastre ! » s’exclame Ardyn.

 

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que nous avions passé un bon moment ! »

 

« C’est parce que tu étais trop jeune pour te rappeler des détails… Mais je peux t’assurer que j’ai été sévèrement puni pour avoir ‘’osé entraîner mon petit frère hors du domaine au beau milieu de la nuit alors que c’était interdit’’ ! »

 

« Et pourtant ça ne nous a pas empêché de recommencer ! »

 

« C’est vrai, nous n’étions pas très raisonnables. Maman était très en colère… mais c’était seulement parce qu’elle avait peur qu’il nous arrive un malheur et qu’elle voulait nous protéger. Aujourd’hui je le comprends, je m’en veux de lui avoir désobéi et de lui avoir causé du tort. »

 

« Nous n’étions que des enfants, tu n’as pas à culpabiliser pour ça, je t’assure ! »

 

« … »

 

« Et puis je suis certain que maman serait fière de ce que tu es devenu : tu as accompli tant de choses, sauvé tant de vies… et demain tu seras récompensé pour ton dévouement par la plus haute distinction que ce pays puisse te décerner ! » encourage Somnus.

 

« Le titre ne m’importe pas tant que ça. Ce qui compte, c’est que je puisse continuer à me battre contre les ténèbres jusqu’à ce nous ayons la force de les vaincre définitivement. » répond Ardyn, une ombre traversant son visage.

 

« Tu y arriveras. Si quelqu’un peut devenir le champion de la lumière, c’est bien toi. »

 

« Tu le penses sincèrement ? »

 

« Bien sûr ! »

 

« Merci. C’est gentil. »

 

Un silence serein s’installe sur le balcon pendant que les deux frères admirent la voûte céleste avec ravissement, leurs cœurs plus légers après avoir partagé leurs pensées.

 

« Quand nous étions petits… nous rêvions d’aventure. » murmure lentement Somnus après de longues minutes. « Nous imaginions les plus folles histoires dans les étoiles. Puis nous avons grandi, et nous avons eu l’occasion de vivre ces aventures. Nous avons arrêté de rêver pour nous confronter à la réalité et à ses responsabilités, et nous nous sommes aperçus que c’était loin de ce que nous avions imaginé. »

 

« … »

 

« Cependant, malgré le temps et les épreuves, un sentiment issu de cette période d’innocence perdure encore et, je le crois, s’est renforcé… »

 

Quittant l’éclat des étoiles pour plonger dans la lumière des yeux de son frère, Somnus sent son cœur heurter sa poitrine avec force :

 

« Tous ces moments passés avec toi sont les meilleurs de ma vie. Ardyn je… je t’aime tellement ! Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu n’étais plus là. »

 

« Somnus… »

 

« C’est pour cette raison que je voulais te voir ce soir. Je voulais que nous ayons une soirée à nous, je te voulais égoïstement pour moi une dernière fois avant que tu appartiennes aux autres ! Rester avec toi… c’est tout ce que je souhaite. Alors, s’il-te-plait, laisse-moi t’offrir mon cadeau… » supplie Somnus à genoux en rapprochant son visage de celui de son aîné : « … moi. »

 

La sincérité et la détermination émanant de son petit frère parviennent à déstabiliser Ardyn, avant qu’il se reprenne et saisisse le menton de Somnus entre ses doigts :

 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça. »

 

« Ardyn, je ne suis pas en train de te demander ta permission. » dit Somnus d’un ton à la fois ferme et plein d’affection. « Personne ne m’oblige à rien. Je veux simplement le faire, pour toi. »

 

« Somnus… » donne l’impression de refuser Ardyn en soupirant, mais son regard attendri proclame le contraire.

 

« Tu en as envie toi aussi, non ? » demande Somnus en s’avançant encore un peu, posant sa main sur la cuisse d’Ardyn, remontant jusqu’à son torse, « Alors profites-en. Je suis tout à toi. »

 

Ardyn ne répond rien, hésitant sur la décision à prendre sans toutefois repousser les avances de son frère.

 

« Je t’en prie, c’est tout ce que je peux t’offrir… laisse-moi être ta récompense. »

 

Accompagnant ses paroles Somnus s’installe langoureusement entre les cuisses d’Ardyn, introduisant sa main sous sa tunique blanche jusqu’à atteindre son entre-jambe pour la caresser.

 

Ne pouvant retenir un souffle d’aise, Ardyn ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour les poser sur son frère :

 

« Très bien. Puisque tu insistes… »

 

Comme s’il brisait une barrière l’ayant trop longtemps entravé Ardyn plonge avec passion sur Somnus, maintenant son visage entre ses paumes pour l’embrasser sans retenue.

 

Si la réaction spontanée de son frère a légèrement surpris Somnus, il lui faut moins d’un battement de cœur pour passer outre et se laisser aller au plaisir de sentir ses lèvres torrides contre les siennes, lui rendant le moindre de ses baisers avec exaltation comme s’il voulait l’avaler tout entier. Emporté par ses émotions le jeune homme glisse ses doigts dans les longs cheveux soyeux d’Ardyn, pressant un peu plus ses lèvres jusqu’à ce que la seule façon de réduire encore la distance qui les sépare soit de faufiler sa langue dans la bouche de son frère. Répondant à la stimulation Ardyn fait jouer sa langue autour de celle de son amant, l’entortillant avec fougue pour l’envelopper toute entière dans l’intimité chaude et humide de leurs bouches.

 

Insinuant ses doigts sous les couches de tissu qui recouvrent Somnus, Ardyn effleure sa douce peau blanche de ses mains expertes, apportant sa chaleur sur chaque millimètre de son être, excitant les parties extérieures de ses attouchements pour enflammer celles qui ne lui sont pas accessibles au toucher et qu’il atteint sans mal par la véhémence de ses sentiments et l’intensité de ses caresses.

Soupirant de plaisir, Somnus est bien incapable de résister tandis que son frère se penche toujours d’avantage sur lui, le déshabillant sans même qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Littéralement à découvert face au charme envoûtant d’Ardyn, Somnus est parcouru de frissons d’extase tandis que le désir monte en lui, durcissant progressivement son sexe dans l’expectative de l’acte.

 

C’est alors que le jeune homme fait un effort pour ne pas se perdre dans l’abandon de lui-même face aux assauts assassins de son grand frère, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser gentiment tout en se redressant :

 

« Non, Ardyn, attends… »

 

« Eh bien, aurais-tu changé d’avis ? » demande Ardyn avec malice alors qu’il fixe l’organe turgescent de son cadet.

 

« Bien sûr que non. Au contraire, je ne désire rien de plus au monde que de sentir que je t’appartiens corps et âme, tu le sais… Mais aujourd’hui, c’est à moi de prendre les devants et de t’honorer comme tu le mérites. »

 

Intrigué, Ardyn observe Somnus avec étonnement avant de commenter dans un large sourire :

 

« Ça alors… Le petit garçon serait-il enfin devenu un homme ? »

 

« Ne te moque pas. Je suis sérieux. »

 

L’air amusé, Ardyn défie son frère du regard :

 

« Dans ce cas, prouve-le moi. »

 

Assis sur un coussin Ardyn écarte les bras pour inviter son frère à soutenir ce qu’il avance, curieux d’éprouver sa résolution. Il n’est pas déçu : le jeune homme n’hésite pas une seconde pour répondre à sa provocation, s’agenouillant devant lui et tout en se caressant l’entre-jambe, commence à tirer sur le tissu du pantalon qui recouvre encore la peau d’Ardyn.

Se trémoussant avec langueur, complètement dédié à sa tâche, Somnus s’applique à ôter les vêtements qui lui dissimulent le corps de son frère tout en se frottant sensuellement contre lui à mesure qu’il défait les cordons de ses linges. De son côté, Ardyn conserve son air supérieur tandis qu’il lui confie les devants, profitant de chacun de ses gestes attentionnés avec avidité et contrôle jusqu’à ce que la parade sexuelle du jeune homme parvienne finalement à éveiller une profonde excitation contraignant Ardyn à baisser malgré lui sa garde, cédant au plaisir procuré par les stimulations érotiques de son cadet.

 

« Je vois que tu as du mal à conserver le dessus. » lui lance Somnus avec amusement, ravi de pouvoir pour une fois renverser le rapport de force.

 

« Ha, ne crie pas victoire trop vite, petit frère. Cette situation ne se produit que parce que je le veux bien. »

 

« Et ça, alors ? » le raille gentiment Somnus en effleurant le sexe gonflé d’Ardyn, retirant les derniers tissus pour le révéler complètement.

 

« C’est pour ne pas te vexer. »

 

Piqué au vif par cette réponse, Somnus se jette sur son frère pour le plaquer sur le dos au milieu des couvertures, ses mains posées sur ses bras de chaque côté et son visage juste au-dessus du sien :

 

« Arrête de jouer avec moi. Tu n’as pas besoin de me rappeler sans cesse ce que nous savons déjà… » proteste-t-il avec contrariété. « C’est vrai. Je suis faible et démuni face à toi. Tu peux obtenir ce que tu veux de moi sans même avoir à le demander. Je te suis complètement soumis corps et âme. »

 

Ardyn ne dit rien alors que Somnus se tient toujours au-dessus de lui, les mains tremblantes et les joues rosies :

 

« Cette attitude suffisante que tu as… Elle m’énerve à un point que tu ne peux concevoir. Pas parce qu’elle me rabaisse, mais parce qu’en réalité j’aime ça. J’aime tes expressions de supériorité quand tu me regardes, j’aime quand tu t’amuses avec moi, que tu me manipules comme un enfant naïf. Et c’est précisément ce qui m’énerve : j’aime que tu te serves de moi. J’aime être misérable entre tes mains. J’aime être incapable de te résister quand bien même j’essaierais. »

 

Les yeux bleus de Somnus s’embrument tandis qu’il se dévoile, rassemblant la moindre once d’énergie de son être pour ne pas flancher alors que ses sentiments sont sur le point d’imploser :

 

« Mais cette fois… cette fois je veux que ça soit différent. Je veux que tu saches que je t’appartiens sans que tu aies besoin d’abuser de moi, je veux que tu ressentes le plaisir sans avoir besoin de le demander, je veux que tu voies à quel point je te suis dévoué, je veux que tu goûtes ne serait-ce qu’à un dixième de l’immense joie que tu me procures et je veux te prouver combien je t’aime ! »

 

Quelques gouttes s’échappent des yeux du jeune homme, s’écrasant en silence sur le torse nu d’Ardyn.

Bien que débordant d’émotions, Somnus soutient le regard ensorceleur de son frère après s’être complètement confessé, comme s’il attendait son approbation. Mais Ardyn ne lui offre aucune réponse, se contentant de l’observer avec calme, ses longues mèches de cheveux enroulées en désordre autour de son sublime visage.

Prenant cette absence de réaction pour une opportunité, Somnus se baisse pour venir imprimer amoureusement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère.

 

Transporté par son élan, le jeune homme ne se pose plus de question. Peu importe sa position vis-à-vis d’Ardyn, peu importe que son frère continue de jouer la comédie ou non, tout ce qui compte à présent c’est qu’il aille jusqu’au bout de ses intentions en lui procurant le plaisir sans fard qu’il lui a promis.

 

Embrassant Ardyn avec passion, Somnus relâche la pression dans ses bras, desserrant ses mains des biceps de son frère pour venir les poser avec délicatesse sur son torse nu, serpentant entre les reliefs de sa peau chaude, massant fiévreusement sa poitrine.

Désormais assis sur le ventre d’Ardyn, son sexe en érection et ses jambes de part et d’autre de son corps, Somnus s’applique à câliner de ses doigts chaque parcelle de son frère, frottant avec légèreté ses ongles sur sa peau, déposant de torrides baisers dans le creux de son cou, titillant du bout de sa langue ses tétons durcis par l’excitation. Entre deux soupirs d’extase, Ardyn saisit de ses mains puissantes le corps de Somnus pour accompagner ses mouvements de caresses, passant ses bras dans son dos pour le ramener vers lui, attrapant ses poignets et tirant pour le faire sien. Sans perdre sa position Somnus épouse les gestes de son frère, lui accordant le loisir de disposer de son corps à sa guise sans pour autant lui céder du terrain et, alors que les mains d’Ardyn empoignent les cuisses de son cadet pour atteindre son entre-jambe trahissant ses habitudes dominatrices, Somnus conduit ses doigts jusqu’au pénis de son frère pour l’envelopper avec douceur.

Pris au dépourvu, Ardyn dévisage Somnus tandis que ce dernier s’applique désormais à malaxer le sexe de son frère de haut en bas, éprouvant à chaque nouveau passage la fermeté érectile le tendre un peu plus.

 

Galvanisé par l’efficacité de ses avances à même de déstabiliser son aîné, Somnus abandonne sa position pour reculer entre les cuisses d’Ardyn sans jamais s’arrêter de lui frotter le sexe. Sous le coup de ce plaisir ininterrompu Ardyn demeure allongé, ne pouvant ou ne souhaitant pas quitter la délicate extase que lui procurent les attouchements de Somnus. Lui-même excité à la vue du corps de son frère vibrant de jouissance, le jeune homme porte sa main jusqu’à son propre sexe afin d’y appliquer le même mouvement qu’à celui d’Ardyn, se délectant de cette masturbation en parfaite harmonie.

 

Alors que les paupières d’Ardyn se ferment et que leurs verges tendues indiquent qu’ils sont prêts, Somnus expire longuement avant d’entamer le clou du spectacle :

 

« C’est pour toi, mon frère. » chuchote-t-il en se penchant en avant jusqu’à atteindre son pénis.

 

Soudain irrésistiblement attiré par cet organe qui en temps normal ne lui provoquerait aucune sensation, Somnus se met à embrasser amoureusement le sexe de son frère, commençant par la partie supérieure, si douce, descendant lentement le long de la peau tout en la caressant, venant bientôt ajouter sa langue au ballet passionné qu’il opère avec tendresse. Son contact provoque des spasmes dans tout le corps d’Ardyn qui relâche des soupirs d’exaltation, totalement conquis par l’approche efficace de Somnus.

Complètement désinhibé, le regard épris et l’attitude lascive, Somnus recouvre l’extrémité du sexe de son frère de ses lèvres humidifiées par la salive et la sueur pour les laisser glisser le long du membre jusqu’à le sentir au plus profond de sa bouche. Devant le souffle rauque émis par Ardyn témoignant du bonheur que ce simple geste lui permet d’éprouver, Somnus remonte jusqu’en haut du pénis sans perdre le lien avec ses lèvres avant de redescendre dessus, ajoutant cette fois la langue pour accentuer le plaisir.

Le mouvement sensuel est répété à plusieurs reprises, gagnant en intensité et échauffant les corps des deux hommes. Appliqué dans sa tâche, Somnus se laisse porter par ses sensations qui le guident alors qu’il accompagne la fellation de caresses sensuelles, ses mains se hasardant tantôt sur les jambes de son frère, tantôt sur son bassin, descendant jusqu’à effleurer ses testicules, décuplant les émotions.

Rarement Somnus aura éprouvé une sensation si agréable. Il n’a plus guère de nécessité de réfléchir à ce qu’il fait ayant perdu le contrôle de lui-même, son état de transe l’emportant largement sur sa raison. Ressentant le besoin de sucer frénétiquement le pénis d’Ardyn comme si sa vie en dépendait, le jeune homme sombre volontiers dans l’abime de l’inconnu et de la volupté à mesure qu’il accroit la vitesse et l’application des subtils mouvements de sa bouche autour de la verge turgescente.

 

Alors que la jouissance atteint son paroxysme, Somnus perçoit une variation du gonflement du sexe d’Ardyn annonciatrice de l’éjaculation à venir. Résolu à combler son frère de bonheur le jeune homme accentue son action sans sourciller, prêt à recevoir la récompense de son labeur. La giclée est chaude et puissante, atteignant sans peine la gorge de Somnus où elle s’écoule tel un délicieux nectar divin que le jeune homme avale avec appétit, ne perdant pas une goutte du plaisir d’Ardyn qui lui permet à son tour d’atteindre le seuil de la satisfaction, l’amenant à répandre son propre sperme sur les draps.

 

 

Dans la chaleur de la nuit, les corps des deux frères luisent telles les étoiles dans le ciel, constellés qu’ils sont de perles de sueur témoignant de l’amplitude de leurs ébats. Leurs cages thoraciques se soulèvent avec intensité pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle après avoir expérimenté l’extase paradisiaque. Toujours agenouillé entre les jambes d’Ardyn, Somnus laisse retomber ses fesses nues sur les couvertures souillées, épuisé par ce qu’il vient d’accomplir. C’est finalement Ardyn qui le premier se redresse pour s’approcher de son cadet :

 

« Je dois reconnaître que tu m’as surpris. Tu as bien travaillé, Somnus. » lui dit-il avec tendresse en venant essuyer de son pouce le fin filet blanchâtre tachant encore le coin de des lèvres du jeune homme, puis laissant sa main poursuivre son chemin jusqu’aux mèches noires ébouriffées et collées à sa peau rendue moite par l’effort afin de dégager son joli visage.

 

Comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à un tel résultat, Somnus reste muet, le regard perdu dans celui de son frère.

 

« Regarde-toi un peu… » ajoute Ardyn dans un sourire en secouant la tête.

 

Ce n’est qu’à cet instant que Somnus prend conscience que chacun de ses muscles est en train de trembler, accusant le contrecoup des vives émotions ressenties durant la soirée.

 

« Ha, viens là. » l’invite gentiment Ardyn en le prenant dans ses bras, collant son torse encore chaud contre le sien, caressant avec douceur le dessus de son crâne, déposant de légers baisers sur son visage.

 

Retrouvant les sensations qui le font vibrer plus que tout au monde entre les mains de son frère, Somnus sort de sa torpeur et retrouve rapidement son calme, s’appuyant avec sérénité contre son aîné, se blottissant contre son corps en profitant de son étreinte rassurante.

 

« Ardyn… » murmure-t-il plaintivement.

 

« Hm ? »

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

« Ha ha, je sais. »

 

« J’aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça avec toi pour toujours. »

 

« Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi, qui sait quelles fabuleuses rencontres tu feras ? »

 

« Mais elle ne te vaudront jamais, toi. »

 

« C’est vrai que j’ai placé la barre très haut ! » s’amuse doucement Ardyn.

 

« Tu n’as pas idée. » répond Somnus en esquissant un sourire.

 

« Ha… Tu es si mignon quand tu te comportes de la sorte. » reprend Ardyn en secouant légèrement le menton de Somnus tout en le fixant de son regard enjôleur, « Je me demande bien par quelle bénédiction j’ai eu la chance d’avoir un petit frère pareil. »

 

« Il fallait bien ça pour compenser ta déplorable attitude. » rétorque Somnus.

 

« Cela ne fait aucun doute. » acquiesce malicieusement Ardyn en se penchant pour embrasser son frère.

 

Les deux hommes se sourient avec amour avant de fixer à nouveau le ciel étoilé, enveloppés dans une couverture qu’Ardyn a disposée sur leur corps, savourant avec simplicité l’intimité de ce moment privilégié.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes la lune éclaire de ses fades rayons le Lucis sans qu’aucun nuage n’obscurcisse leur trajet. En contrebas, la cité endormie est silencieuse, contrastant avec l’euphorie qui l’animera sans doute dans quelques heures.

 

« Je ne veux pas que cette nuit se termine. » dit soudain Somnus.

 

« Moi non plus. »

 

Inquiet, Somnus se retourne vers son frère :

 

« Promets-moi que ce qui se passera demain ne changera jamais ce qu’il y a entre nous. »

 

« Somnus, tu sais bien que… »

 

« Je t’en prie ! Promets-le moi ! »

 

Ardyn observe Somnus d’un air gêné, mais la candeur de son petit frère a bien vite raison de ses préjugés :

 

« Très bien. Je te le promets. »

 

La mine réjouie, Somnus s’allonge contre son frère, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses et fermant les yeux, apaisé par ses paroles.

 

Tandis qu’il passe avec douceur la main sur les cheveux du jeune homme, Ardyn lui murmure :

 

« Au fait, merci. »

 

Ravi, Somnus lui adresse un franc sourire.

 

« De rien. »

 

Sans doute adouci par la réaction de son frère, Ardyn se penche sur lui pour l’embrasser sur le front avant de lui susurrer à l’oreille :

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

Les doigts des deux hommes s’entrecroisent tandis que leurs mains se resserrent l’une sur l’autre.

La nuit pour seule confidente de leurs sentiments, Ardyn et Somnus demeurent ensemble, loin de se douter que la venue du petit matin les changera à tout jamais.


End file.
